Love's Quintessence
by Fyrvi
Summary: It's Candace's twenty-first birthday. And Jeremy plans to write her a sweet poem; to bring back all those memories, but is this his biggest surprise? Or does he happen to have a vital question he's just wishing to ask her?


**Happy Poetry Day! Here's a little treat from yours truly. It's my first one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>It was that time of year again. Candace's birthday. But this wasn't just any birthday. Oh no. This was her twenty-first birthday. And to Jeremy, this was a big deal. He had a plan, an important one. So how exactly would he do this? Something romantic... Like maybe...<p>

Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel Tower!

Maybe not. Jeremy knew her well enough to know those things would make Candace go crazy. Besides, those were the trademarks of her brothers, Phineas and Ferb. How about a poem? Candace was a sweet girl. She'd appreciate a sweet poem too, right? So Jeremy set his pen on his mother's finest stationery. Mrs. Johnson had liked Candace, and was fine with letting Jeremy use her paper. It was tinted the lightest shade of pink. Just enough for one to notice it was there, but not enough to catch much attention. The border was much more eye-catching. It was a colorful array of tropical flowers. The color was brilliant, bright and sleek. He could also distinguish a faint scent of the Hawaiian shore and the sunset that accompanied the soft waves. And with his best calligraphy, he wrote…

_Another year older_

_Or another year younger_

_Does it matter?_

_No… no, it doesn't_

_I will love you always_

_Don't you see?_

_Age doesn't matter_

_Ask Ferb, he'll agree._

_..._

_Do you remember?_

_..._

_When you were five,_

_You were the one who would cheer_

_Kindergarten was a such a bore_

_Until I met you, the queen bee of my hive_

_We studied insects that year_

_Someone sweet I adore._

_..._

_When you were six,_

_That day I felt cerulean blue_

_And blue of the summer sky_

_It was you who gave my mood a fix_

_I knew you cared about me too_

_You were the one who asked 'why?'_

_..._

_When you were seven,_

_That memorable field trip to the zoo_

_With all the foxes, owls, and raccoons_

_You surprised _me _even_

_Would you still like to pet a kangaroo?_

_Or all the beavers, bears, and baboons?_

_..._

_When you were eight,_

_We went to the movies_

_And watched Ducky Momo: Lookies_

_You were late, but I didn't mind to wait_

_It was the age of 'cooties'_

_But we still shared those chocolate chip cookies._

_..._

_When you were nine,_

_Humor was mandatory_

_And everyone competed for teacher's pet_

_I was your Valentine and you were mine_

_The class was impressed by your fantastic story_

_Don't tell me you didn't like me yet._

_..._

_When you were ten,_

_Remember _the _pencil?_

_You little chewing bandit_

_Found tucked away in my safe like a little red hen_

_And no, it wasn't dull_

_It was as sharp as your quick wit._

_..._

_When you were eleven,_

_A fox couldn't be more clever_

_Than my lovely, lovely lady_

_We shared a watermelon_

_And I'll stop loving you… never_

_Because we were the best of mateys._

_..._

_When you were twelve,_

_I wish I could tell_

_You seemed so closed off…_

_The questions, shelved_

_I wish you were well_

_How much I worried made others scoff._

_..._

_When you were thirteen,_

_That was one great party!_

_Now officially a teenager…_

_Time flies like a scene_

_And your laugh so hearty_

_Such a charming dreamer!_

_..._

_When you were fourteen,_

_Do I sense romance in the air?_

_I seem to see you everywhere_

_Your urge to bust so peachy keen_

_And also your elegant flair_

_I could always count on you to be there._

_..._

_When you were fifteen,_

_All I listen to is your friendly chitter chatter_

_While I hear the rain's silence_

_And see the flowers shining in citrine_

_When we watched the pitter patter_

_Did you feel compliance?_

_..._

_When you were sixteen,_

_I shall always remember that sweet sixteen kiss_

_And your hugs, gentle and warm_

_And your ravishing dress in moss green_

_All the time I spend with you is bliss_

_With you, I'd even feel fine in an ice storm._

_..._

_When you were seventeen,_

_As colorful and bright as a butterfly's wing_

_The prom was our legacy_

_You were the entrancing queen_

_And I your loyal king_

_To compliment you, my tuxedo was ebony._

_..._

_When you were eighteen,_

_Look at us!_

_A college couple_

_I'd tell you to lay off the caffeine_

_But if I did, you'd miss the bus_

_I think our love doubled._

_..._

_When you were nineteen,_

_That stargazing picnic_

_Was as reflective as a pond_

_I treat you like a true queen_

_And the crickets' song was rhythmic_

_One of our best chances to bond._

_..._

_When you were twenty,_

_How's law school?_

_I've never been more impressed_

_Our abundant love's still a plenty_

_I think you're _so _cool!_

_You must have been stressed._

_..._

_For you, I'll recite the Parisian wish of Miss Isabella:_

"_Ma chérie, je t'aime"_

_If only Phineas had charmed his Cinderella_

_But 'till then, I shall allure _my_ beautiful dame_

_So again… ma chérie, je t'aime._

_..._

_My sweet darling, where have you been?_

_Our love's worth diamonds…_

_Which reminds me…_

_Will you marry me, Candace Flynn?_

The twenty-two year old Jeremy Johnson sat back in his office chair, quite pleased with himself. He meticulously folded the parchment into thirds and gently slid it into an envelope (which was just as elegant). Jeremy sealed it and placed it on his desk, next to a small black velvet box. He stood up and set his eyes on his wall calendar above his home office. July 11th… tomorrow. He was ready. For Candace's new chapter in life. And his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I a decent poet? And wasn't that sweet? Don't forget to review, my loyal readers!<strong>

**~Fyrvi**


End file.
